Automotive vehicles, particularly van type vehicles, commonly have a slide door for alternately covering and uncovering an entrance opening. The entrance opening is typically on a side of the vehicle and the door slides in a rearward direction on a set of guide rails to a position slightly outward of an outer body surface of the vehicle to uncover the entrance opening. The slide door is moved in a forward direction and latches to a B-pillar in a closed position to cover the entrance opening.
The position of a slide door with respect to the body of the vehicle is typically controlled by the guide rail, which is attached to the body. The door is coupled to the guide rail with a set of guide rollers and moves slidably along the rail between an open position and a closed position. In order to achieve a desirable fit and finish of the door-to-body interface it is necessary to closely control the interfacing tolerances of the aforementioned components. Close-tolerance components are relatively expensive, adding to the overall cost of the vehicle. The labor required to install and adjust the components for the desired fit and finish is also greater than is desirable.